Blast From The Past
by mayfair22
Summary: Five years hence..."Old prom dates have a way of coming back to you...Mine just happens to come in the worst possible way, at the worst possible time..." Sam centric. Sam/Kendra and Dasey hint if you squint real hard. one shot.


_AN- This one is a result of me trying desperately to come up with something which wasn't Dasey. So it's a different pairing but considering they did go to the prom together I think it has potential. It was tough to write and I really have to thank bsloths here for supporting me with the idea (even though she isn't too big a fan of Sendra/Sandra herself) when I first thought of it and helping with the very tough characterization when I finally wrote it._

_But all in all I enjoyed writing this and here is hoping that you enjoy reading it. _

_Disclaimer: I had begged and I had threatened but all in vain…_

* * *

Old prom dates have a way of coming back to you…Mine just happens to come in the worst possible way, at the worst possible time…

"My, my, my just look what the cat brought in."

I could recognize that voice anywhere…._anywhere._

And there she was all blonde and vixen like…Just like I remembered her. Slipping off from the stool, flipping her hair to one side as she made her way towards me; smirking in that horrible way, I had known only a certain best friend to make before. Coming from her it almost ran my blood cold.

"Fancy running into you here Sammy."

I gulped…Like actually gulped. Swallowed the breath mint along with whatever moisture I had inside my mouth, which I later realized was a huge mistake. I felt my mouth go completely dry.

_I needed a drink. Fast._

"Kendra?"

She smiled, seemingly pleased that I still remembered her. How could I not? She had been the one thing on my mind almost every other night…And not in the good way.

"Wh-wh what are you doing here?" I asked and she quirked an eyebrow up, "It's a bar sweetheart." Like that was supposed to answer my question.

"Sit," she motioned, placing herself on the couch opposite me as I continued to gape like a goldfish.

"I'm here to meet someone," I explained, finally finding my voice back. And just because it's of dire importance that she knows that I was not some loser drinking alone in a pub. That I had a date, that girls were actually willing to go out with me, that I did have a love life, a sex life, a life in general….Oh wait a minute. Does she know that I play for the Canucks now? _Note: make sure to slip that in between before Julia comes in._

Kendra nodded, "I know. Julia. Before you came in she called to leave a message with the management. She won't be able to make it."

"What? Why?" And I know, I know I shouldn't be squeaking like a girl, especially not in front of the girl I had this subconscious need of proving my manhood to, but I couldn't help it. Julia ditching me on our first date would just add to my loser points in front of Kendra and God knows I needed no more of that!

But if she noticed that especially high opera tone she didn't show it, simply shrugging she replied, "I don't know. Though I did overhear something about some Linda warning her off."

Crap.

* * *

Apparently I was way out of odds.

My date had dumped me because she had been _warned _by my ex and my old prom date knew all about it, which isn't the worst bit yet, the worst bit obviously was that this was KENDRA, which probably meant that the whole of Vancouver would know about me getting ditched by tomorrow morning.

I sighed. You know, that thing they say about blasts from the past…They are supposed to be good right? That girl whose pigtails you used to pull in second grade? Or the one you first asked out? Your first kiss? The one you lost your virginity to? IT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT. Nobody wants to relive those memories, especially _especially _not me. Because have I mentioned this before?…Kendra was just not my old prom date, she was also the girl I had lost my virginity to….Yes! Like you didn't guess that already. It was senior prom for crying out loud, everybody does it then.

But you didn't really think I would be stereotypical enough to actually do the teen movie clichéd 'bet at the prom thing.' Did you? Worry not, there was no bet or a pact between friends, it wasn't even planned for that matter. It was just …Me being with a girl who seemed to be enjoying spending time with me. It's not like girls don't dig me, they do…When they get the opportunity to see past Derek that is, but I hadn't had a decent relationship since Casey…Oh hell! Why am I even bothering giving you any explanations. This was Kendra and prom and I was her date….Do the math!!!

And yes, you'll rather know if that meant if Derek and Emily did it as well? What about Casey? Did she actually let that scumbag Truman pick her cherry? Ha! Wouldn't you love to know all the gossip? But as much as I hate to disappoint you guys, I will _not _be spilling any beans here. Because for once this isn't a story about Derek or Casey or Dasey, for once it's about me ….and Kendra apparently.

You see, it had been a weird night. One, I wasn't sure why Kendra had asked me out in first place. Half of me thought it was just to piss Derek off. Why she bothered is beyond me because the only thing pissing Derek off that night was the fact that he had willingly let Truman back into Casey's life. As far as I know he had no fucking clue why he did so. Self preservation much!!!

But let's not get side tracked, moving on; my second reason for feeling peculiar that night was the fact that I was actually enjoying myself with Kendra. I mean don't get me wrong. There's nothing in the girl to drool after. Sure, the hair is blonde, but it's that measly blonde, the legs aren't long enough. Her assets were good though, but ultimately I would have actually preferred taking Casey instead of her. And yet the fact remains that she had dated Derek at one time , was super popular and had asked me out at a time when I had thought that my only date would be the dance pole (even Ralph had Amanda). So I took my chances and there I was; actually laughing as she led me on the dance floor. Yes, _she led me. _Since Casey and her Babe Raider presentation and me stupidly signing her petition just in a vain attempt to score with her, I was falling victim to every feminist vortex created. (Just go back in time a little. _Kendra_ _asked me out. _Not the other way round).

"So Sam, how have you been performing these days?"

I choked on my tongue as I hiccupped, breaking my walk down memory lane, "what?"

She smiled, cut that, she smirked, "hockey Sammy boy. Hockey. I heard you play for the Canucks these days."

And there goes the information I thought I would impress her with, "Yeah." I managed. "I'm doing well."

She suddenly leaned forward causing her neckline to only dip a little lower and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as my gaze caught a good view down her front. _So sue me for actually having blood running through my veins! _

"So tell me, what is it that Linda told Julia and she didn't come?" her eyes had a twinkle (I had the decency to look up once she started talking) and I rolled mine because five years had done nothing to change Kendra. She still did live and die for gossip. But this little secret…This one which, Linda told Julia and Julia would probably tell that little red haired receptionist she saw me checking out the other day(who would not believe it…C'mon the girl almost worshipped the ground I walked on…) I would rather die than reveal _that _to Kendra. On second thoughts, I would die _if _I did reveal it to her.

"Nah …nothing special." I mumbled again. And seriously, I essentially needed to stop eating my words here. What happened to the pro hockey striker I was? What about all that oozing charm and dazzling personality the paparazzi kept hyperventilating about? What about the sex God I was made out to be?

"Do you remember anything about our first time Kendra?" _Oh Fuck. _Had I Just asked that out loud? Trust me I was just _thinking _it, you know, because it's Kendra and sex and once you add the two together…You land up asking such horrid questions? This was being plain dumb. Idiot Sam IDIOT. _Where is that stupid hole in the floor which is supposed to swallow you at times like these? Why aren't there warnings against losing your mind when you drink…_.I looked down at the drink in my hand. A Bloody Mary. I was drinking a Bloody Mary? Vodka mixed with Tomato juice? _Tomato juice. _I was having a girl's drink? And I could not even hold _that_ down?

Kendra glanced up at me, "first time Sam? It was our only time."

"Yes fine." I snapped and something akin to humor passed in Kendra's eyes. "Our _only_ time. Do you remember it?"

"I do actually. Very well."

"Uh…What exactly do you remember?" I was probably as red as the drink in my hand by now that the Pandora's Box was open I might as well find out. I really had to know this.

She simply leaned back in her chair, sipped her drink (A Martini. Not some lame red juice with two spoons of alcohol in it), "which part do you want to know? The duck-like pecks on the lips? The endless fumbling of hands while you tried to take my bra off or should I mention your non ability to …uh _rise _to the occasion?" She smirked. Again.

I winced. So I had been right after all. I had fucked it up big time that night. (Actually I had done the very opposite but you can't expect me to come up with the antonyms for fuck right now. Can you?).

"I'm sorry." I mumbled again.

"What? You're actually apologizing to me for bad sex?" she laughed. "Don't worry Sammy boy. I have had better ones since then."

"I haven't." Talk about the wrong time to be upfront.

She blinked at me in surprise and almost in concern and this first ever honest expression from her left open the tap of my sob story. To come to think of it she was the only person I could tell it to.

"Do you remember what you told me before you left?" I asked, remembering that fateful night.

She smiled this time, "you mean after you did manage something and it was over before I even knew it."

I closed my eyes in disbelief, "yes…Yes after that."

"I don't actually. Not very well. What did I say?" she asked and I opened my eyes and looked straight at the girl who for the past five years had ruined my every relation, retelling the words that had maimed my sexual progression, "you had said, 'be glad High school is over and done with Sam, otherwise this little non-incident would be making the water cooler moments.'"

She looked at me in confusion, "that doesn't sound that bad..."

I nodded, "yeah maybe not. But for that 17 year old boy who was doing it for the first time." I smiled almost bitterly at her, "I didn't know what you were talking about Kendra. All I knew is that I had disappointed you and since then…."

"And since then…" she probed, and could you believe that? Kendra could actually get her eyes to go all soft…

"And since then whenever I'm with any one…anyone. I think I'm going to screw (wrong metaphor again) it up." I paused and then fixed my eyes to the floor as I continued to rant, "I can't do it. I'm so sure I'll ruin it that I never can." I paused again, taking a huge sip of the juice in my hand. Can you blame me? This really wasn't the easiest conversation to make. "I always think that I'll disappoint them like I disappointed you."

I looked up at her, checking for a smirk, a twinkle in the eye. Nothing. So I continued, "And that is the secret Linda told Julia." I finished.

Kendra looked at me for a moment before asking, "uh….So how come I have heard this thing about you being at least one third of your hockey stick?"

I choked out, "what?" okay so the magazines did write some bizarre things once in a while but I hadn't heard this one before. But then this was Kendra, rumors were to her like what cheese is to a rat. She could smell them miles away.

"I mean I knew it wasn't true, but thought that in time you may have improved, apparently you haven't." She chuckled a little. And this is what happens when you try and be honest with someone. You become a joke.

"But then how do you get the girls in the first place?" a viable question that one.

"One, I pay my publicist almost half of what I earn to keep the records straight, second, every other weekend I borrow one of many nieces and nephews and make public appearances." I smirked at her, "it works. The theory says that if I can be a single dad then I must be good in bed."

"Oh….sweet." and I laughed. Because here I was taking the biggest risk in life and blurting out my biggest secrets to Kendra of all people and all she had to say was, 'oh…sweet?'

And I suddenly felt this uncontrollable need to clear up a bit, make me sound a little better than the loser she probably thought I was. "It's not all that bad you know."

"It isn't?" Disbelief almost clouding her voice.

My take was that she probably thought I had lived a life as a hermit for the past five years. I had. Almost, but she didn't need to know that. I have had sex after that. Twice. "No. it isn't." I explained and she nodded her head in a way as to allow me to continue.

"Sometimes I can do it. Like when I'm drunk." Involuntarily or maybe voluntarily, I saw her gaze flicker to the now empty glass in my hand. I was suing the bartender for actually remembering the drink when I had smugly said, 'the usual', "or sometimes when everything happens really fast and I don't get the time to think about …" I stopped. "you." I finished lamely.

And then it settled in…The awkwardness. And I almost wanted to shout out to it and remind it that it was late….I had already lost my marbles and gone ahead and done the entire confession thing….

Moments ticked by as Kendra looked at me in a very unsettling way (and I wavered my eyes between a gross panting on the opposite wall and the wine stain on the carpet below) and then all of a sudden, as if she just thought of it, Kendra took my hand in hers…I looked up in surprise.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"What?" like seriously, I tell a girl I haven't had proper sex since her and she takes my hand and asks if I want to come with her?

Kendra took back her hand and rolled her eyes, "Moron. I mean do you want to go with me?"

"Where?" I still hadn't relaxed.

"Relax Sammy, I'm not asking you to elope with me. I have a train to catch at 11 o'clock and I have some shopping to do before that. You want to come? To help me shop?"

_Hell! No._

* * *

Two hours and several shopping bags later, we were standing at the railway station, settling her in the train.

And I could not stop grinning like an idiot. Like I had said, there was something about spending time with Kendra that almost made me feel comfortable. Like that night, I had been in high spirits to be dancing with her. Awkward dancing true, because neither of us was particularly good at it but it had been fun never the less.

It had all been fun until she had pushed me back on the bed and straddled me….we'll just not focus on that at the moment. Okay? Okay.

And here I was holding her shopping spree in my hands looking like her personal valet and yet I didn't care.

Kendra relieved me off her bags as she settled down and I continued to chatter pointlessly about the big game Friday night.

"You do realize that I don't understand a word of what you're saying?" Kendra asked.

I smiled at her, "I do. "

"Don't worry though; I'll still be rooting for you."

Whoa. Kendra was being nice, like super nice to me…

I watched her for some time, "What were you doing in Vancouver Kendra?"

"Huh!"

"I mean..." I trailed off.

Kendra watched me, in that weird unsettling way again. Something, which reminded me of the way Casey would look at you when she was being all perspective. There was this strange intensity to it… I don't think I liked it too much.

She sighed, "Sam I was there for a meeting with a client who wanted help with an upcoming event."I nodded. I had just found out that Kendra was doing well for herself as an even manager. "But I'm really glad that I ran into you." She finished as I looked up in surprise.

It wasn't like she had been jumping with joy when she had run into me, but she hadn't been unfriendly either and here we were, pleasantly chatting. A part of me was grateful that she was okay with all of it, considering that she could easily have just kept a grudge against me if she had wanted and then there was the other part, the part which was directly connected to my ego that felt a little bit hurt at the thought that the incident hadn't had any effect on Kendra, I had always heard that the first time was supposed to be cherished for life….Perhaps not when you find better ones on the way.

Well, at least she was _glad _to have run into me. And she did seem to keep a track record of what the press said about me. That was a start wasn't it?

Several minutes passed as I continued to just look, desperately trying to hold back a grin.

"And after you have won the game, perhaps then I can go and tell Julia that the trick is to get you drunk…" She effortlessly had pulled me back into reality. So much for fresh starts.

"Ha. Ha. Funny," I deadpanned, "I don't think that'll be necessary …"

"Why? You planning to join the priest hood?"

I cringed a bit because perhaps she was right, not about joining the church obviously but that the only way I would get over this nightmare was when I was dipped into a bucket of ? And considering my choice in drinks, it was not a very high possibility either. God. Do you realize I will never get married and have kids…I will die alone. And I couldn't even blame her for it… How could I? She obviously had moved on. And why did it suddenly sound like a relationship gone bad than the one night stand it was meant to be.

"No I meant I don't think we will win the game."

Kendra wasn't paying any attention though, she looked out of the window, grinned at me in a way which just kind of spelled mischief and slipped in real close to me. "Perhaps all you need is more practice Sam."

Whoa! What was happening here? She was talking about the game right? She moved in closer, slipping her hands up my arm and round my neck. I could almost feel the goosebumps forming everywhere her fingers trailed. I stopped breathing…

"I should make a move now." I suggested lamely and even though I meant that I should make a move out of the train. The fact that my feet were rooted to exactly where they were suggested otherwise.

She nodded, "you should." And then continued to look sheepishly at me. She leaned in even more, pressing her lips to my ears and whispering right into them, "Sammy boy do you know that the train has started moving?" she pulled back to give me a questioning glance.

I vaguely had a recollection of feeling the train move some time ago but I guess I had just been too busy forming non-functional dreams to notice. I looked at her directly and perhaps that lame juice had something worth to kick start after all because I had to be drunk to try and flirt with her, "looks like it has." I said without leaving her gaze. And I was being cocky...Ha! Way to go!

"And you don't have a ticket?" she smirked that agonizing smirk again.

"I don't?" chuck the flirting, the eye sex and the new found cockiness. This is when the panic kicks in!

Tomorrow's headline already blaring in front of me…

'_Dazed_ _Hockey player jailed for traveling without a token. Dope test to be ensued…''_

Kendra pulled back laughing out, "Sam, Sam , Sam… when will you learn."

"What do I do?" and this happens each time I get panicked…the shrill girl voice thing. So much for trying to sound rough and sexy.

"How should I know." So much for helping.

She turned around though, looking for some escape root, her eyes lightening up as she spotted a familiar vacant sign on the door at the left, "I guess the loo is the best place to hide till the next station arrives. Quick, you should get in" Kendra made a swift dash for the corner bathroom, opening the door for me.

And this should be happening in slow motion, I had gone from getting dumped to making a fool of myself to enjoying shopping girly stuff to trying to flirt to fitting in cramped bathrooms to avoid possible imprisonment. In a span of 3 short hours!

I followed Kendra and stopped short as I noticed her fitting herself inside as well "but Kendra you do have a ticket…." I was confused.

"Of course I do."

"So why are you coming inside with me?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked (I was sure it was a smirk and not a smile this time), "duh" she said closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Just so you know…I did not die alone…_

* * *

_AN-So how was it? Do review._


End file.
